The Purpose Of Surviving The Dead
by narusasulover1234
Summary: 4 years later, naruto and sasuke a family of there own, until the terrors from the past come back to haunt them once more... Do they have what it takes to survive... again. SURVIVAL OF THE DEAD SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

So here it is! TA-DAAAA! The long awaited sequel to survival of the dead! I wanted to thanks someone before for helping me with the original and that someone would be BadButt94, thank you for all the advice I really appreciate that ^.^ and for helping me with this story the brilliant idea this tragic tale 's finally is Luna midnight moon Thanks so much! And I hope you all like it!

Summary: 4 years later, naruto and sasuke a family of there own, until the terrors from the past come back to haunt them once more... Do they have what it takes to survive... again. SURVIVAL OF THE DEAD SEQUEL

**Warnings: violence, lemons, blood , gore all that jazz.**

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto (sadly)

_The purpose of surviving the dead_

_Chapter 1: the second outbreak._

**Normal pov:**

Sasuke was packing the necessaries that they needed to survive once more, he grabbed food , cooking utensils and many other daily needs while naruto grabbed all weaponry that was needed for them to head to naruto's work, since he worked at the military base surely they had protecting there. Even thought the outbreak hasn't spread that fast they wouldn't take a chance... from experience, they knew that things could get really bad really fast and they're primary goal as of now was to protect they're still young son, minato who is just 3. He had been giving the chore to pack up all the sleeping stuff such as blankets, pillows, 1 toy and his favourite jammies. But being the kid he was he disobeyed his mothers orders and grabbed 5 toys that he loved very much. He ran downstairs to his mom holding his little bag out to sasuke , he grabbed it and looked threw it...

" Minato, mommy said only one toy" sasuke said as Naruto motioned him to come in the living room. The raven kissed his son on the head and said

" I'll be back okay? Be a good boy and chose one toy and show it to mommy when mommy gets back from talking to daddy." he left towards the living room where naruto was waiting for him, while minato picked out the toy naruto had gave him on his birthday ,it was a little teddy bear that was written family on it.

" naruto? What is it?" sasuke questioned as he stood beside naruto who was facing the fireplace that was burning wood causing fiery red flames to spark and rise.

" We don't know the magnitude of this outbreak compared to the one before...I want you to know that I love you, before in the first outbreak I had almost lost you when you fell out of the car , I didn't say I love you but now... I have the chance to say it before something bad happens... I just need..." he was cut off by sasuke's soft lips on his. He wrapped his arms around sasuke's waist , pulling him closer to him, when breath became necessary , they parted and looked at each other deeply until,

" make love to me" the raven whispered to naruto. Naruto tensed as he became semi-hard just by sasuke's words.

" Minato is right there sasuke" he whispered as he looked over in the kitchen to see his son playing with the toy he had giving him.

Sasuke caressed his scarred cheek and whispered,

" we can go in the bathroom, make love to me against the wall before my brother gets here" Naruto and him headed to the bathroom , once the door opened naruto pushed sasuke to the wall, kissing him fiercely, snaking his tongue into his beautiful spouse's pink cavern

**-Lemon-**

As he kissed him, sasuke tried desperately to remove his shirt until the blond got fed up and removed his clothes and his wife's.

He kissed down sasuke's neck loving the sounds his love was making he trailed his tongue down until he reached a pink nipple and swirled his tongue around it and then sucked on it roughly he then pushed his wife on his knees , pushing his erect cock into the raven's mouth as he sat on the toilet , sasuke on hands and knees in front of him. The raven grabbed his cock and engulfed him whole, deep-throating him and jacking off the places he couldn't fit in his throat due to the size. Naruto then grabbed sasuke's head and placed his hand on sasuke's black locks, fucking his face.

"yeah, you like that don't you, I'm cumming! Swallow it all!" He said in pleasure as he reached his climax, exploding his seed in the ravens awaiting mouth. Tears formed in sasuke's eyes at the pure force of the semen exploding from the blond. Naruto then grabbed behind sasuke's knees while his spouse wrapped his arms around naruto's neck. The blond then stuffed his 3 fingers into his wife's hole , stretching and scissoring so that he would be able to fit his pulsing member.

" Anh, aaahhn" moaned a dazed sasuke as he tried to fuck himself on the blonds fingers, Naruto decided that he was finally ready, he sat back on the toilet , pulling his wife to his lap and slowly impaled him onto his hot member.

" Naruto , Please move!" at that the blond grabbed his wife's hips and lifted him up before slamming him back down onto his cock. That was until sasuke started riding him on his own, he was practically bouncing on naruto's big cock.

" AHN, AHHHHN, AHHH" he moaned loudly as naruto started grunting a little louder.

" naruto , this feels so good... I love you! AHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNN!" he said before cumming falling limp against naruto as naruto came right after, his seed exploding in sasuke's prostate.

" I love you so much" Naruto whispered in sasuke's ear, before hugging him close. He pulled out of sasuke and dressed himself and his wife. They kissed one last time before they headed out to help they're son.

**KNOCK! KNOCK**

"That's probably Itachi" sasuke said leaving naruto and his son alone. He kneeled down to his son's level and patted his head.

" son, listen to me" he said slowly but firmly to his son.

" what is it daddy?" minato said afraid that he was in trouble, his dad barely ever talked to him without his mom.

" If something ever happens to mommy and daddy you have to go, It will hurt but you have too, okay? And if something happens to daddy, you have to protect mommy alright?" he said seriously, he knew how bad things can get.

" okay daddy ,but nothing will happen to mommy and daddy because mommy and daddy are strong and so is I" he said in his undeveloped 3 years old voice as he pointed to they're family picture that hung on the wall. In the picture sasuke was holding minato in his arms while naruto had his arm around the ravens waist, They were all smiling happily. That day was like a distant dream now.

Sasuke came out with itachi and his child, but his wife wasn't there. " wheres your wife Nii-nii?" questioned sasuke as he picked up his so n and kissed him delicately on the cheek.

" she is still at work I'm really worried" he said as he shifted his baby in his arms. Naruto got up and wrapped his arms around the ravens waist.

" We need to head out now, to go see your parents , call her and tell her we will be there." He said as he lead sasuke to the car, he got in and strapped minato in and he placed the baby on his car seat.

Naruto and Itachi brought all the bags out and placed them in the truck. He then got in and strapped himself up in the driver seat, Itachi beside him.

" Well , this sure brings back memories" Itachi said until he continued " but this time we have no time to stop we have two kids here, he have to leave and fast before the Americans lose control of the situation"

Naruto nodded and started up the engine , zooming towards his parents in laws house, not stopping for red lights.

End of chapter 1

Don't ask me why the lemon is there , you will see in later chapters! Next chapter we gonna see some undead so get ready! :D hope you liked and review please.


	2. Chapter 2 why?

So here it is! TA-DAAAA! The long awaited sequel to survival of the dead! I wanted to thanks someone before for helping me with the original and that someone would be BadButt94, thank you for all the advice I really appreciate that ^.^ and for helping me with this story the brilliant idea this tragic tale 's finally is Luna midnight moon Thanks so much! And I hope you all like it!

Summary: 4 years later, naruto and sasuke a family of there own, until the terrors from the past come back to haunt them once more... Do they have what it takes to survive... again. SURVIVAL OF THE DEAD SEQUEL

**Warnings: Extreme violence at some occasions, lemons (not very explicit) , gore and blood all that stuff, language**

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto (sadly)

_The purpose of surviving the dead_

_Chapter 1: Why?_

_Normal pov:_

The drive to the elder Uchihas house was extremely slow, the road were packed with various car who's owners are evacuating without the government order, people knew about the break out in japan, why would here be any different? Nobody wanted to stay in a place where you can't sleep because of fear that the undead would break into the house and viciously mutilate they're families, turning their loved ones into barely recognizable monsters that will stop at nothing to eat human flesh. People were honking they're horns in a desperate attempt to get traffic moving, back in japan , when the innocent people had tried to evacuate just like whats happening now... unlike here, they didn't make it very far , the zombies had attacked and it was to late for most, back then many transformed and many gotta eaten completely, not leaving a single morsel of flesh left, the only trace of those eaten people was the pool of blood. And just like back then... nobody knew how the infection started... was it viral? Maybe nuclear? Nobody knew , people who survived the japan apocalypse were left to wonder, wonder why those creature had suddenly appeared, what had caused those things to eat or transform they're family members. Finally the courageous group turned towards the beach house street, what was before full of life and children playing around was like a ghost town, abandoned and empty. They pulled up in front of the elders beach house to see fresh tire prints on the driveway cement... the military must have started to collect the elderly as well as the handicapped. Naruto turned to his wife who was looking at his parents house, despair shining in his coal eyes.

" They probably brought them to my work, at the military base. Don't worry I'm sure they are safe" he said looking at them deeply with his blue eyes. But they knew, that in a time like this, you can never be to hopeful about anything... hoping for miracles was the death of many in japan, they waited in they're homes hoping that in some way the zombies would turn back to normal. But that only lead to having they're house broken in or dying of starvation or plain turning insane. Some but not many kept they're infected loved ones with them during the small period of time that the once human zombie stayed immobile... They would hug them close and not kill them , hoping that by some chance they wouldn't turn but that was wrong, they would get up and slaughter them like it was a game leaving blood and emerging bloody and dismembered zombies behind. But some, like naruto and the others had fought against the zombies but not many were fortunate like naruto and the others were. It was amazing and people were amazed house , kids, teenage kids had managed to survive a catastrophe on they're own whit practically no assistance. But back then the stakes were less but now with the kids it was higher. They drove dodging the busy roads to head towards naruto's work place, the military base. Tanks were stationed in front of the heavy guarded military base that was on basic lock down until orders form the president to take serious action. They pulled up and got out of the blue hummer, sasuke took minato out of the car and placed him on the ground , minato ran towards his father , grabbing his hand while sasuke unbuckled itachi's baby girl, mayumi from her chair. He cradled her in his arms as he walked up to naruto who swiped his military card , successfully opening the gates. Once the secure gates opened , armed men dressed in green military suits came out , saluting naruto , as they placed they're hands on they're foreheads.

" Greeting, sarge!" they said in monotone,

" please let me take care of your vehicle sarge!" one of the soldiers said before naruto threw him the keys. The other soldier guided the group into a large room, the room consisted of a large oval table that was practically the size of the room, and chairs aligned perfectly at the table.

" Sir. May I take your child to the military children's room , there is a nursery too." he said before sasuke handed him little mayumi and ushered minato , who was wining about being an adult, to follow the kind man.

" Please sit. The head captain will be here shortly." the soldier said sternly as he planted himself swiftly on the wall, like a model soldier. They sat, sasuke in the middle of the two older men, facing the main chair.

Sasuke leaned towards naruto and whispered in his ear,

" what is this? Why are we here?"

" I don't know, but no matter what stay quiet" he replied in sasuke's ear , just as a skinny man entered the room, he had brown spiky hair that was dull and boring, he also had white bandages on his left eye, covering a part of his old face.

" If you are here you must know about the situation America is facing right now... The same occurrence of the plague or disease that lead to the destruction of japan itself has come to America...but unlike before we now know why the outbreak started, you see, this man here, orochimaru," he said pointing at the face that appeared on the screen behind him, the man looked like a snake, he had sickly pale skin long oily black hair and yellow snake like eyes that he contoured with purple eyeliner.

Sasuke gasped while itachi growled, naruto watched them from the corner of his eye as sasuke trembled and itachi put his arm around the raven's shoulder. The man named danzo continued... " this man was a researcher in a prestigious military lab, the Uchiha lab, as you may guess he was a friend of the uchiha family... but something happened that caused him to snap... from what we found in his private lab, he was doing illegal experiments on human subjects he would capture. They had created a virus, a virus that would reanimate human cells but as you can tell once the body dies , the brain and heart shut down after it so the virus which he named the S virus, only revived the cells so the body will come back but only with the primary needs, the need to feed. This is the man we are looking for, knowing his intelligence he must have already created an antidote. We find him, we prevent disaster... now if you'll excuse me I have important business to attend to" the man said before urgently leaving the room, the soldier standing in the hall guided us to our temporary rooms. He brought itachi before he showed us to our small room, the room consisted of big grey bed with grey sheets and the walls were also grey... they're was also a small bathroom that consisted of a small white tube and white toilet.

" we will bring your son in 30 minutes." he said before closing the grey metallic door behind him slowly. Naruto and sasuke both sat on the edge of the bed, sasuke looking at his lap, fear written in his black eyes.

" that man... you knew him... what happened?" Naruto said as sasuke looked at him with complete dread. He looked back down on his lap clenching the fabric of his black shorts in his hands.

" It was before we dated, I was 10, my parents worked at a lab that researched bio-weaponry such as viruses and many others. Like said he had befriended my parents sometime after I had turned 10... One day, he had come over to see my parents... but they weren't there... Itachi had let him in considering the fact that he was like an uncle to us, we trusted him. He stayed downstairs as Itachi went to bed because he had to get up early that day... but orochimaru he , he snuck up into my room and h-he he started touching me, I didn't want it, I cried and begged but he wouldn't stop! It hurt! I screamed just as my parents came home. My dad had ran up the stairs and knocked him down while my mom hugged my crying self close. We had called the police and they took him away but he was rich he didn't stay in jail very long... he then stalked me until I was 12 before he disappeared completely..." sasuke said sadly as he clutched his arm, tears gathering in his eyes. Naruto stared at the wall in shock, his blue eyes wide as saucers.

" W-why didn't you tell me ?" he whispered putting his hands on his face. Sasuke let out a choking sound,

" I didn't want you to be disgusted by me because of what he did for me! I love you so much that I couldn't bare live without you, not even for a second. I wanted to forget, forget what he did, I hated myself and I hated him. I'm so sorry, if you don't want to be with me anymore I understand but don't tell my son please don't te-" He was cut off from his crying fest by naruto crushing him to his chest, kissing him painfully. He squeezed sasuke's shoulders in a harsh way that would leave light bruises.

" shut up! I will never leave you! I love you more then I ever loved anyone before. How could you fucking think I would leave someone dear to me like you because of some mans cruelty. I will kill him for touching you! I'll rip him to pieces!" Naruto screamed kissing his wife's swollen lips once more. Tears flowed from sasuke's eyes as he held onto naruto like his life depended on it, Naruto gave comforting kisses, simperingly sweet nothings to sasuke until the door opened , naruto pushed sasuke behind him before anyone could see. The door opened to reveal minato and the soldier who accompanied him, the soldier closed the door behind the 3 year old.

" Is mama okay?" he said softly. Sasuke looked from behind naruto, whipping his tears softly off his face, he smiled a small smile at his son.

" Mommy is just a bit tired that's it my baby boy" he said softly as naruto gently grabbed him and laid him down onto the bed.

" Minato bed." Naruto said strictly like his father use to be before he died. Minato understood and without complaints he slipped beside his passed out from exhaustion mother and laid beside him. Naruto laid behind his wife, kissing his head many times as he reached over sasuke and caressed his sons head. He looked at sasuke again with sad eyes.

He knew he wasn't going to sleep that night.

End! Omg ! don't you just want to hurt orochimaru now! D: I feel bad writing what he did but it's important! T.T okay so hope you enjoyed and review! :D


	3. Chapter 3 vomiting and fights

So here it is! TA-DAAAA! The long awaited sequel to survival of the dead! I wanted to thanks someone before for helping me with the original and that someone would be BadButt94, thank you for all the advice I really appreciate that ^.^ and for helping me with this story the brilliant idea this tragic tale 's finally is Luna midnight moon Thanks so much! And I hope you all like it!

Summary: 4 years later, naruto and sasuke a family of there own, until the terrors from the past come back to haunt them once more... Do they have what it takes to survive... again. SURVIVAL OF THE DEAD SEQUEL

**Warnings: violence, lemons, blood , gore all that jazz, language**

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto (sadly)

_The purpose of surviving the dead_

_Chapter 3: vomiting and fights._

**Naruto pov:**

I couldn't sleep, Sasuke and minato lay curled together, sasuke holding our son tightly to his chest. I couldn't sleep , I could only think about that vile man Orochimaru and what he did to my wife in the past. Every time I would close my eyes, pictures of him raping my sasuke, my beautiful sasuke, tears streaming down his face when that evil man penetrated his body without permission. This man... This man ruined our teenage lives by making the virus but now I found out the he ruined sasuke's life beforehand. I wanted to kill someone, I wanted to kill **HIM.** I rolled on my back, so I was staring at the blank ceiling, my limbs spread out. I felt sasuke get up the bed quickly and run to the bathroom before shutting the door violently. The sound of vomiting could be heard from the other side of the door. I got up quietly so I wouldn't wake my little boy up.

" sasuke... are you okay?" I asked pressing my ear against the door to hear his reply better, the sound of a toilet flushing was heard.

" Y-yeah, just a little nauseous, that's all" he said before coming out, a hand on his mouth. I hugged his around the waist, kissing his pale neck lightly.

" Oh really? Will you be okay for tomorrow?" I whispered in his ear. Tomorrow we head into the chaos that was once our town, you see the government sent the evacuation alert late at night, which tends to mean that they are having trouble controlling the zombies and some had come into town. Our destination is Orochimaru's second laboratory hidden in the mountains far away. Since the military isn't going to back us up on the mission they sent us on, we have to bring the kids, the only service they will provide for us is a vehicle, soldier pills and advanced weaponry much like the weapons we used back in Japan. We were assigned to find Orochimaru, capture him, get the antidote and kill as much of those walking dead parasites as possible.

" Yeah, I think I'll be alright... let's sleep." sasuke said before leaving my embracing and curling around our son on the bed. I lay beside them for what could be the last time and slept.

**-Next day. Departure.-**

We stood in front of the base gate, our blue hummer ready and stocked with food and supplies. They provided us combat clothes and weapons.

I wore my dad's favourite jacket , it was completely black and open, underneath I wore nothing but wrappings , it exposed my chest quite a lot. I wore my black combat pants that I rolled up and running shoes that are comfortable.

Itachi wore, a simple black tank top with his hair tied back and grey pants and were tucked in at the bottom in his black combat boots.

Sasuke wore a white shirt and across his chest a single gun strap to attach a gun, he wore black shorts that reached to his thighs and combat boots.

Minato wore his school gym clothes which were consisted of blue jogging pants and a white shirt.

We each got the guns we had back in japan since we were so familiar with them that it will be more efficient for us. Sasuke attached his customized gun that had a knife on the single gun strap so he could stab with it since he never learned to shoot a gun, while me and Itachi had hand held guns. Minato wasn't aloud to use guns, he knew how to but sasuke refused to let him us one since he didn't want to corrupt our sons childhood.

The soldiers saluted us as we entered to car to head toward the target destination.

We drove swiftly, not a zombie insight for a moment which was good but not a human insight which was bad. Bad because all we could see was a replay of japan, burning cars and abandoned things.

" mommy..." Minato whimpers " I want to go back home! Mommy!" he said tears prickling his eyes.

" minato! What did I saw about whining! Be quiet!" I screamed irritated before sasuke hugged minato who was bawling now, giving me a disapproving look that made me growl.

" You spoil him to much." I growled out to sasuke. He glared at me,

" and you don't show him love! All you do is be cold to him! He's just a child!" He screamed clutching our son.

" AND SO WERE WE!" I screamed loudly, my voice silencing everyone. Sasuke shrank back down, looking down facing away from me.

" we'll talk about this later." I growled out before turning my attention to the road. It was getting dark and we have only seen signs of slow zombies that we killed on spot leaving blood and flesh in the remains.

I stopped at a small department store,

" we rest here." I said.

End.

WOW A FIGHT! :O what's with the vomiting and the tension,

Okay so mayumi, Itachi's baby stayed with the military, cuz she's to young ( just to clear that part up)


	4. Chapter 4 hiding and problems

So here it is! TA-DAAAA! The long awaited sequel to survival of the dead! I wanted to thanks someone before for helping me with the original and that someone would be BadButt94, thank you for all the advice I really appreciate that ^.^ and for helping me with this story the brilliant idea this tragic tale 's finally is Luna midnight moon Thanks so much! And I hope you all like it!

**Warnings: violence, lemons, blood , gore all that jazz, language**

Summary: 4 years later, naruto and sasuke a family of there own, until the terrors from the past come back to haunt them once more... Do they have what it takes to survive... again. SURVIVAL OF THE DEAD SEQUEL

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto (sadly)

* * *

_The purpose of surviving the dead_

_Chapter 4: hiding and problems_

**Sasuke pov (finally):**

After they announced that another outbreak has occurred in America, I realized that this wasn't just bad luck or a coincidence... someone was doing this and I was right, my husbands military captain had informed us that this wasn't God's punishment, but a man-made catastrophe and that man was none other then the man that haunted my past, Orochimaru, the man who had raped me. He snapped and did this, is he after me? I don't know but I hope not. He ruined my childhood, I won't let him ruin my present and future. I told naruto the story of my rape, of course it wasn't easy for me to talk about, I was horrified. There is some tension between me and naruto now, but that doesn't matter right now.

Right now, we need to worry about staying alive, not much signs of zombies but we got the latest news that the military forces were taken down, which means we will be seeing some in no time. Making it to the small department store was not much of a problem and it is very useful. The department store is stoked with dry food and medicine. The rest of my little group are picking up food and utilities, Will everyone is doing that, I glide carefully away from them before walking towards the medicine department, I entered the long white alley's that consisted the department store.

The lane for pregnancy is kinda hiding so nobody will see me here. Thanks god. I ran up to the pregnancy test kiosk, where many different brands of pregnancy tester are aligned neatly on their stage. I picked the first one I saw, and it was the same one I used to identify that I was pregnant with minato. We were so happy.

_**-xxx Flash back xxx-**_

" _naruto... I don't think I'm pregnant" I whined, " This is embarrassing" _

_naruto looked back at me with his cold blue eyes that were know shinning with love for me._

" _sasuke, you already peed on the sample and on the tester. Might as well make sure, since it's already done." he said as he pulled my scarf to cover my neck more, it was winter after all, it's pretty much cold every where. We sat on the seats beside the pharmacy sector. I cuddled up to naruto while he read a newspaper that was found on the small brown table in front of us._

" _Uzumaki family." said a bored voice coming from behind the counter._

_I had bounced up, smiling brightly while pulling my fiance towards the counter. She handed me the test,_

" _congratulations, you're pregnant" she said before walking off to the back room. Before I could even react, I was pulled into a hug by naruto, I smiled so brightly that I could have lit up a room. I was so so happy , I couldn't wait!_

" _Thank you... Thank you, I love you so much. Thank you for giving me a family" he said whispering in my ear. Tears of joy built in my eyes. Yes a family._

_**-xxx End flashback xxx-**_

Yes that was a very happy but difficult time for us. The pregnancy was hard and naruto worked really hard to get me all I needed. Suddenly I was shook out of my thoughts by the sound of footsteps and a voice calling my name, I quickly shoved the pregnancy tester in my bag before he saw. He turned the corner and looked at me suspiciously and angrily, he was probably still upset about the fight in the car but so was I,

" what are you doing? Your expose to be helping." he said coldly, staring down at me with his icy cold blue eyes. I felt a chill crawl up my spine, no , I wasn't expose to be like this with my husband.

" I'm sorry, I was walking around aimlessly and I ended up here." I said carefully, making sure he didn't pick up on my lie.

" hn. Whatever" he said before walking off, but before he could do so , I ran up to him grabbing his arm,

" wait, like you said before, we need to talk." I said firmly, masking my unwanted fear, that he will burst in rage and leave me. I shouldn't be feeling this way with the man I loved for so long, but I can't help it, I feel that if I do one thing wrong he will become like he was after his parents passed away and push us away, like we weren't even there anymore... like we were nuisances and like before I would spend nights alone in my room crying alone, but no, this time I won't I'll face it because I'm stronger now. Much stronger, I won't cry and hide behind someone anymore... I'm not like the old me. Not anymore.

" fine." he said before shrugging my hand off and walking towards a set of chairs. I followed him until he sat on one of those black recliner chairs and I sat beside him, it was silent for a brief moment before I got irritated and broke it,

" Back in the car... you didn't have to talk to him like that." I said glancing at him from the corner of my eye, not quite prepared to fully look at him.

" he needs to learn it's no time to be spoiled and you know it. So stop acting like this isn't happening! And stop spoiling that brat!" He said in a low but cruel voice...

I saw red how could he! I shot up from my chair surprising him, my fists clenched, tears prickling my eyes which I tried to fight back,

" **YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THIS IS HAPPENING! YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS FIGHTING FOR THEY'RE LIVES IN JAPAN! I WAS THERE TOO, I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TOO! YOU REALLY HAVEN'T CHANGED, ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE IT LIKE YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO IS SUFFERING AND WHO HAS HARDSHIPS BUT YOUR NOT! YOU THINK THIS ISN'T CHALLENGING FOR US! I HAVEN'T SEEN OR HEARD FROM MY PARENTS IN DAYS! AND DO YOU THINK OUR SON IS TAKING IT ANY EASIER! HE'S JUST A CHILD! AND DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY S-" **I was abruptly cut off by his lips on mine, I tried to push at his chest but he wouldn't budge. We sank to the floor, his lips still firmly planted on mine, unwanted tears leaked from my eyes and I was panting from the screaming escapade,

" I'm sorry, I know that you are all going through the same things as I am... but you don't understand... as the father of the family , I have to protect my family and make my son stronger because who will protect my precious family when I'm not there anymore? That's right him, I need to make him stronger. I know that everyone is having hardships and suffering now. I love minato and I love you, so if it takes you to hate me to keep you guys safe then so be it. But I won't let anyone get hurt." he whispered in my ear. He's right. I was thinking that he was wrong but this whole time it was me who was wrong, he was right, minato had to learn if this was going to continue,

" naruto, I understand now you're right, I'm so sorry, I am being a terrible wife to you. I love you I'm sorry" I said blinking my tears away, wrapping my arms around his tanned neck, He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips before pulling away,

" No you have always been amazing, don't say such this. I'm in love with you sasuke." he said in a calm and meaningful tone that made me shiver. God, I love him.

" momma, papa" came the voice of our son , he was leaning against the wall, tears leaking out of his blue eyes.

" what is it son?" my darling husband said.

" those things that the news were talking about are attacking us!" he said as he trembled in fear and whimpered. Both of our eyes widened, we clutched our guns that rested beside the chairs. I ran up to minato pushing him behind me as naruto took the front and lead us to where Itachi is. Minato wasn't wrong they were attacking, maybe ten, bleeding from practically every orifice, muscle and flesh dripping from missing limps, splattering on the window as they tried to get in, groaning and moaning could be heard coming out of their rotting mouth, bile spilling out of it. Absolutely disgusting. I clutched my gun as my mind raced. We can't stay here and shot, that will cause a hoard to come forth. But we can't get out by the only exit because the undead are blocking the way. I looked as naruto and Itachi grabbed the new supplies and medicine while minato clutched to my waist. Until suddenly an Idea popped into my head,

" hey! Remember in japan how mayumi had used those firecrackers to avert the zombies attention. Well we can do the same to get to the car... it's risky but it will have to work, you see we all go to the roof, up there we can throw a distraction and get them to move away, once we achieve that we can climb down the emergency ladder and run to our car." I said , the whole japan mall catastrophe flashing through my head.

" brilliant idea , except for one little detail sasuke... we have no firecrackers this time" itachi said in a hurried voice, he was right there isn't any firecrackers in this store but they did have those air horns that make lots of noise once you press the button on top, I took a few and a couple of duck tape rolls. I went down to my crying son's level and but a firm but comforting hand on his shoulder,

" baby, listen to mommy, you're going to stay close to me at all times okay , you never leave mommy side okay? Mommy will keep you safe" I said reassuring him. He nod slowly before clinging to my shorts. I turned to my husband and nii-nii,

" alright follow me." I said before putting minato on my back and running towards the little ladder, itachi and naruto right behind me. I climbed all the way up until I finally made it to the top of the beige building roof, on top was full of cigarette buds, probably from the janitor who came to clean here, fulled with bird crap too. From the view here, we could see the catastrophe that was our second home, it was hard to believe that once again we are faced with this horror. I shook myself out of my thoughts and walked towards the edge of the building near the ladder before I turned towards my husband,

" You've always had a better throw then I did, look you have less then 10 seconds to throw this thing as far as you can after I put the duck tape on the trigger okay so make sure you throw far away from the car." I instructed before he passed his gun to itachi and got ready.

" alright...

I cut off a small piece of tape.

2... I placed it on naruto's hand.

1... I placed the duck tape before it made a loud , but I mean really loud noise that caught the zombies attention, just as I let go , naruto threw the horn miles away from the car giving us a perfect opportunity to escape.

We climbed down the ladder really quickly , I almost fell with minato on my back but I was able to get my balance. We sped towards the car as the zombies drooled and rampaged the horn , smearing the floor with blood from their missing limbs.

We entered the car swiftly, everyone took a sigh of relief as we were for now safe from danger and man right now what we would do for safety.

" wow, good thinking my smart baby brother." my nii-nii praised making me fluster a bit. Naruto started the hummer before backing up and turning the wheel to speed off into the now zombie filled streets of America . The safest place at the moment for us to refuge since we had to get to the distant laboratory was the school that was nearby, coincidence but no this time it is not for evacuation. This is bluntly war, human vs the undead and I don't think the humans are winning not because we can't, it's because most people are not ready or trained to fight against them, if all the population was, then taking care of these pest would be easy. But the more people can't fight, more get bit and that causes the zombies to multiply in alarming rates that are much greater then the amount of fighting survivors.

" Well were on our way, next stop the school." naruto said before swiftly turning the car in the direction of the school.

" minato how are you doing?" I asked my shivering son. He looked up at me with big teary blue eyes,

" mommy I'm scared" he said tears spilling out.

" baby, you know mommy , daddy and uncle itachi are here, we will protect you." I said before kissing his forehead and laying his head on my lap.

" Sasuke." naruto called my name, I looked up and smiled the best smile I could pull,

" don't worry naruto! He's okay" I said happily, he nodded back at me having the emotional state of a brick which made me skrink back but I could understand I was use to this by now... Naruto is just like that, and I love him anyways, you know back in high school everyone liked him , he was the heartthrob of the school, some girls would get into fights to get the best spot to see him at lunch! If they saw me now they would probably try to kill me numerous times! It was kind of like a race for naruto's heart but he had told me he loved me from the very start which means I had won the race long long before them. Matter of fact , Itachi was too! I never was because most of them hated me because I loved naruto and dated him in the past.

" hey sasuke, snap out of it were almost there." Itachi called,

" oh okay" just then we slammed into a pack of zombie, dragging flesh on our window and scaring the living shit out of me. Maybe 2 minutes later I felt an odd sensation in my stomach,

" Oh no! I'm going to puke! Naruto!" I said putting a hand over my stomach and mouth after laying my son gently to the side.

" Fuck! Seriously! This is not the time! Can you hold for a bit?" he said worriedly, I looked up my cheeks burning and little tears in my eyes,

" yes, but please hurry." he quickly did a sharp turn avoiding a pack of drool and bleeding zombies eating something on the floor that resembled a human corpse.

"nooo.." I whimpered crouching over, It was really going to happen. "No please it's gross not in front of my husband" I whispered to my stomach, until I noticed a quiet river bank, zombie free that we were on,

" stop here!" I screamed, before the car was even in a halt I jumped out and puked all of what I had eaten on the grass beneath me.

" sasuke! Are you alright?" my husband said rubbing my back. I pushed him away slightly,

" you know me.. haha um car sick." I lied terribly , he catched on but didn't say anything about it. He just grabbed me by my forearm and pulled me to the car,

" since this put us off schedule and we have low fuel, were going to go rest at a gas station near by." he informed me, I looked at him with guilt after all this was partially my fault.

" I'm sorry." I said but I received to reply, so I got in the back with my now awakened son who questioned me feverishly about my vomiting, I can't tell them anything until I'm sure I... no I'm not I can't be , it must be bad food and that is what I told him , he spent the rest of the way caressing my stomach like I did when he was sick. I felt so blessed for having such a good son by my side. We turned and turned and turned until we finally reached the old run down but still zombie free gas station it kind of like the department store but it had much less food and utilities.

" we will sleep here for the night, there's only two sleeping bags so me and sasuke will share and minato and itachi will share" naruto commanded before laying out out sleeping bags before we ate, we ate a simple meal of beef jerky and some sandwiches. We rested while itachi took watch for a while, naruto had his arm around my waist and his other arm pushing my head in his chest, I felt something stir in my stomach before I gently pushed my husbands arms off of me before running off to the bathroom bringing my bag with me. I pulled the pregnancy test out gently , examining it before I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. I was really down this, I can't do this. What if I am, what will I do! How will I tell naruto? How will the baby survive with all this stress. But I can't be sure before I try, I took off my shorts and peed on the little stick... I waited five minutes of agony before finally...

No...

This can't be happening...

NO! I'm-I'm pregnant! Please god let this machine be broken. No! How will this workout! I have to get rid of it for the benefit of our safety and the the baby in my stomach's safety.

" mommy?" came a voice from the other side of the bathroom stall door, my tears froze on my face, my little boy, my beautiful little boy, the memories of his birth and life up until now flashed before my eyes,

_**-xxx flashback xxx-**_

" _PUSH! Your almost there kid push!" the doctor in the white mask told me, I was in to much pain to catch his name, naruto was beside me squeezing my hand, he would whisper to me promises of stuff that he would do if I pushed out this baby, I was screaming in pain as my legs were spread apart in front of the doctor, I pushed really hard but I was discouraged when the doctor said,_

" _the head is out! Just a few more pushes for the shoulders."_

"_AHN! AHHHHHHHHH!" I panted harshly , tears in my eyes, I must look like a wreck, but I really don't care right now. I pushed and pushed until my vision was starting to became black, my world was spinning until I heard the fierce cry of a baby... The nurses handed a bundled little package to my lover, I couldn't see the baby, until naruto handed it to me and I was met with the most beautiful blue eyes ever. He looked like a perfect mix of me and his black hair and blue eyes, he had tanned skin like naruto's but he had the same almond eye shape as mine, he was absolutely beautiful. Naruto kissed my sweating forehead and but is arm around my shoulder glancing down at the baby with love, before we both said at the same time,_

" _minato." _

_he kissed my head gently before gazing in my tired black eyes,_

" _thank you..."_

_**-0000-**_

" _Minato say papa" said naruto to our son on the table, while we hate dinner,_

" _bah gaga" spewed minato as he clapped his small hands and splashing food around._

" _Mina-chan, mommy doesn't like when you do that." I said getting up and whipping his chubby tanned cheeks, and whipping the table with the same cloth after. He giggled , a babies laugh, before he started clapping again,_

" _mwom bahhh mwy" he spewed gibberish but there was something different,_

" _what did you say minato?" naruto questioned, our baby started clapping again,_

" _mwommy! Mwooommmy!" He spewed happily, I put my hand over my mouth and picked him up and kissed his chubby baby cheeks,_

" _that's right I'm mommy! Naruto look! He said mommy! His first word!" I said smiling happily from my pride for my son, but naruto only glowered, my smile shrank,_

" _what's wrong naruto? Aren't you happy?" I said a little down that he wasn't participating,_

" _he-he said mommy and not papa! I've been trying to teach him forever."_

_**-00000-**_

" _minato! Slow down! Daddy is coming home soon! Then we will go bring you to kindergarden together as a family" I told my son as he ran around trying to pull me out the door,_

" _But mommy! I'm going to be late! It's mwy first day!" he said before opening the door to reveal my husband, in all his handsome glory in his military uniform._

" _give your mom a break kid. Let's go" he said turning on his heels and opening the car door for me and minato, he jumped in the back and I slid into the passenger seat._

_I buckled myself in and waited for naruto to start the engine so we could go to the elementary school._

_We got to the small but okay sized building, the front yard was filled with teachers greeting parents and kids clinging to their parents afraid that they wouldn't come back for them, but minato wasn't like that, he just walked right off to a group of boys and introduced himself, they all got up and greeted him like he was a long lost friend, they played for a while before he waved at us giving us the signal that we could leave. Naruto wound his arm around my waist before leaning down to my ear and whispering,_

" _I'm so horny right now." he said before slapping my ass,_

" _naruto, at home" I said while giggling. This was going to be a pleasure._

_**- xxx end flashback xxx-**_

I clutched my stomach tears running out of my eyes... I couldn't get rid of my baby! I couldn't! Not when it was something made from our love! I couldn't , I whipped out my tears,

" mommy is okay honey, mommy is going to be just fine" I said before I came out and hugged him,

How will naruto take it?

* * *

End of chapter!

Please review and don't forget to send me a request!


	5. Chapter 5 pregnant? and rebels

So here it is! TA-DAAAA! The long awaited sequel to survival of the dead! I wanted to thanks someone before for helping me with the original and that someone would be BadButt94, thank you for all the advice I really appreciate that ^.^ and for helping me with this story the brilliant idea this tragic tale 's finally is Luna midnight moon Thanks so much! And I hope you all like it! And another big thanks to Jay foster for saving my stories from being removed from FF because of the violence ._. Well Thank you :D

**Warnings: violence, lemons, blood , gore all that jazz, explicit content**

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto (sadly)

_The purpose of surviving the dead_

_Chapter 5: Pregnant? Rebels._

_Sasuke's pov:_

When we returned from the bathroom, naruto was sitting on our sleeping bag looking at me with a serious look that made me shiver like the room had just turned cold. I gulped before I snapped my head up in determination,

"naruto could you come with me please?" I said , he looked at me weary before getting up and followed me closely until we reached the bathroom, we stood close to each other, he was a lot taller then me, maybe two heads or more taller, but I was always pretty short for my age. Naruto said he liked it so I am happy with it. I looked up at his worried dark blue eyes that seemed always hard and cold. I placed my hand on his tanned cheek before he nuzzled into it and his eyes softened. I couldn't take my eyes off him, I could feel my legs shaking, his intense blue eyes staring at me with no room for lies. He grabbed my smaller hand, I loved how our skin colour was so well contrasted when they were together, but before now when we went to restaurants, the waiters would always ask if we wanted separate bills since naruto looks like he's from this country , while me and our son look foreigners. I took a deep deep breath before I looked up at him,

" Naruto... you love me right?" I questioned

" of course , I'm madly in love with you." he answered truthfully, I looked at him hesitatingly.

" and you love our child right?"

" yes sasuke, what are you getting at?" he said impatiently, I gulped and fiddled with my fingers,

" what I'm getting at is... naruto, I'm pregnant." I said, time seemed to freeze for him and I, until suddenly a fist came and slammed into the wall right beside my head, I jumped and looked at him in fear but the emotion was immediately replaced with shock...

he was crying! He grabbed me harshly and pulled me into a tight hug before falling to the floor in a heap of tears, I hugged his head to my chest, tears also flowing out of my eyes falling into his hair has I rested my head on his. It was extremely rare for naruto to cry and he would only cry in front of me because he had said I was the only he would allow himself to show his emotions to. I felt privileged but I never seen a real smile on his face, Finally the tears stopped, he looked up at me and kissed me deeply and desperately,

" what are we going to do?" I said sitting up, he sat up as well but didn't say anything he just got up,

"no what we are going to do. What I'm going to do, I'm taking you back to base, better yet out of this country" he said ready to leave, I jumped up and hugged him from behind , clutching at him desperately.

" NO!, I'm not going anywhere without my family! We will finish this mission then we will leave together!" I screamed before he turned around and hugged me again,

" alright , whatever you say, but the rule won't stand anymore." he said not showing me his eyes.

" what rule?" I said puzzled.

"the one from before, when you fell from the car and I jumped after you, when we were in safety you told me to never put your life first, but now I'm going to put your life first no matter what you say!" He said before pulling me out of the bathroom and into an other deep kiss.

" this is going to be hard, but we will make it work okay? I will advise itachi and at any sign of danger your out okay? No more gun-"

" Wait! What! No more guns? But how will I fight!" I screamed in disbelief, if I can't use my gun then I'm basically useless!

" I make the rules now, no more guns means no more fighting, no more fighting means no more stress. I am your husband and the father of our child and unborn child, it is my duty to protect you and them" he said, I sighed in defeat before I handed him my gun slowly. I needed to protect this baby , I know that but I also need to protect my son from harm and how am I expose to do that without my gun! Goddammit! Naruto looked away to inform itachi of our predicament. I ran to the bag of the gas station where the unidentified owner stashed a small gun, I looked at it in my palm, I love naruto but it's my son's safety and if that is in danger then I will go against my husbands orders. I stashed in my shorts and put my shirt over it to cover the guns handle.

" I love you naruto, I'm sorry I'm going against you" I whispered to myself as I patted my covered gun.

" sasuke! Come on , were leaving!" screamed itachi from outside, I walked out to see everyone out the door and getting in the car, I walked to them before entering the back of the hummer with minato. We were about to leave until naruto reached back and buckled me in, I put my hands up, not expecting this before looking at him with confusion,

" protection." was all he said before he started the car and drive towards the evident chaos that was once a raging drivers due to traffic, but that was no more, now it was as empty except for the zombies, which Itachi took down as we passed by flesh and brain falling to the ground mixing with the dust. Suddenly, we heard the sound of tires popping,

" Fuck!" exclaimed naruto before we were serounded by mask wearing people, they pointed guns at us,

" **GET OUT OF THE CAR!" **one of the men that were pointing big guns at us said, we got out standing in front of them, in front of us stood at least 20 men, no women, holding guns in they're hands, they pointed they're guns at naruto and Itachi telling them to drop their guns and kicking the guns over to them.

" rebels , I see." naruto said cockily before continuing, " A bunch of low-lives taking things from people who are desperately trying to survive" , I was shocked, was he crazy! They were pointing guns at us! They looked at him in anger before one of the members hit naruto over the head , causing blood to splatter on the floor and naruto's body went crashing down,

" DADDY!" screamed minato as I ran to him, kneeling to his side to see if he was alright,

" naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Please wake up naruto!" I screamed tears forming in my eyes, until a man grabbed me from behind, winding his arm around my slim waist. He pulled me hard against his chest, his arm around my stomach securing me there , his other hand grabbing my chin pulling my face just centimetres from his face as he pushed his legs between my tights from behind.

" you're little boyfriend is weak, why don't you go with a real man" he said evilly before biting my ear painfully, making me cry out in pain. He tried to kiss me after, his breath smelled of rotten flesh, I almost puked. Realizing that the kiss wasn't going anywhere he drifted his hands to my ass, rubbing it roughly,

" s-stop please,... naruto! Help!" I screamed tears in my eyes, suddenly he twitched and sat up, blood trickling down his head and split lip, the man pushed me back to him, I fell on my husbands chest, before we were manhandled by muscular men who's faces were hiding from us by the masks they were wearing but before they took us into the unknown building the one holding me whispered sorry in my ear. We walked past dirty walls and rooms made out of brick that seemed moldy, disease ridden mice ran along the sides of those dirty walls taking food in there mouths on the way to they're little mouse home somewhere in this filthy place, as they lead us to some kind of make shift cage that were in an empty brick room that was cold and slightly damp. They pushed me and minato in the hand-made metal cage that was uncomfortable and they pushed naruto and itachi in two separate cages , smaller then the one my son and I are currently trapped in.

" minato are you okay?" I asked my son as he hugged me around the stomach nuzzling it gently,

" yes mommy... is mommy and my brother or sister okay?" he asked, naruto must have told him as well, he always wanted another little sibling but me and naruto weren't ready quite yet. and it was no use not telling him since he would figure it out on his own, my smart boy always did.

" huh-uh, we are just fine my sweet little boy" I said caressing his head before turning my head to naruto, my hair falling in my face so I gently pushed my bangs out of my black eyes, my husband had dry blood on along his face and down his chin from the trauma caused from a gun hitting him directly on the head and hard! I wonder how he didn't completely lose consciousness. I was worried maybe it was worst then it looked since he wasn't talking, he worried me a lot now a days, but I can understand in these terrifying conditions.

" naruto?"

" I couldn't protect you, I couldn't get up, I was awake but my body, my body wasn't responding! He grabbed you and touched you and I couldn't do anything! I'm so fucking sorry!" he said his hand on his handsome tanned face.

I looked at him, sadness evident in my dark eyes piercing his very being . Until an angry itachi decided to step in,

" naruto , snap the fuck out of it! You got hit , there was no getting up after that! Stop beating yourself up for something that wasn't humanly possible, you were practically knocked out! You couldn't save him that time but you can now!" Itachi said , obviously upset with the way his brother-in-law was acting, we all stared at him in silence before the sound of a door opening and feet marching in was heard. Our heads snapped in the direction of the door when it slammed open to reveal... KINOSUKE! The man who had tried to rape me and that stayed behind when we escaped the invaded mall. He was some of the very few survivors of the japan apocalypse.

We all looked at him in shock, he looked down at us with arrogance evident in his face and his arms crossed over his chest , he looked as if he resented us in some way but why would he, we asked is he wanted to stay!

" well, I see everyone remembers me now, you pieces of shit, after you left us there to die, a helicopter flew in to pick us up but it was to late everyone was bit but me and that whining son of a bitch, I had to kill him. I was transferred to America like all of you, and I swore to myself that I would take revenge on all of you for leaving me behind to get eaten alive. You see this group of men are also people who were abandoned by society in this crisis and I have promised they're safety for the rest of this little japan relapse." he said darkly before motioning with his finger the armed man that had long brown hair falling out of his hat behind him,

" take the little boy" he said before the man reached in and grabbed my son pulling him to kinosuke who grabbed him by his hair painfully. I shook in fear, no not my son! Please!

" **LET GO OF MY SON!"** I screamed, making everyone look my way , even naruto who looked like he was going to kill someone. Kinosuke chuckled before pulling harder on his hair,

" oh your son I see, so that ass got fucked already? What a shame, I wanted to be the first. So Blondie over there, is fucking you? Maa, You still didn't let me fuck you, guess him going to have to do it by force and for your son, I can't let him go , I need something to feed the zombies when they come back hungry for human flesh." he said smirking before leaving with minato, with the promise of coming back to stake his claim on me.

" NO! GIVE HIM BACK! DON'T TAKE HIM ALL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE!" I screamed but my pleas were left unheard because they were already out the door, I fell in a heap of tears as I could hear naruto trying desperately to get out of the cage.

**-00000-**

Hours passed with no words only grieving tears from my eyes until suddenly, I heard footsteps coming near, kinosuke was revealed when the door opened , he was holding minato by his hair again before violently throwing him to the floor.

" he's lucky, no zombies for today" he said smirking, " now for fucking you," he looked at the guards and told them to exit the room, they left quickly out of fear for they're lives.

" **don't you fucking touche him, you little piece of shit!" ** naruto growled out, kinosuke crossed his arms over his chest,

" big talk coming from the man trapped in the cage, you had quite a temper before too huh?" he said chuckling before reaching into my cage, that's when I remembered. My gun! The one I took from the gas station, I pulled it out slowly,

" now come o-"

Boom! Came the sound of the gun that I fired in his chest, everyone's surprised eyes were placed on me as I glared into his eyes as he looked down to the gaping hole in his chest sweeping blood and flesh falling. I got up and walked out of my cage before running towards the keys that were hanging on the dirty walls and used them to unlock the doors to my brother's and husband's cage, we all ran to minato, who was unconscious due to whatever the dead kinosuke had done to him previously.

Suddenly the group of men that were kinosuke's followers barged in and saw their leaders body on the floor, they pointed they're guns at his with anger about to shoot, naruto moved in front of us to block us from any bullets who would try to hit us if they shot they're guns.

" put the guns down..." came a voice from the door.

Who's that! And sorry for the sucky chap. I need to put more zombies! it isn't a zombie fic without zombies! Okay so please review and get ready for more zombies and drama! :D hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6 saved and the shelter

So here it is! TA-DAAAA! The long awaited sequel to survival of the dead! I wanted to thanks someone before for helping me with the original and that someone would be BadButt94, thank you for all the advice I really appreciate that ^.^ and for helping me with this story the brilliant idea this tragic tale 's finally is Luna midnight moon Thanks so much! And I hope you all like it! And another big thanks to Jay foster for saving my stories from being removed from FF because of the violence ._. Well Thank you :D

**Warnings: violence, lemons, blood , gore all that jazz, explicit content**

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto (sadly)

_The purpose of surviving the dead_

_Chapter 5: saved and the ' shelter'_

_Naruto's pov:_

Pregnant. My childhood romance, was pregnant. Normally I would be happy, but do you really think, I want my child to be born in such a place. And now we were trapped in cages by rebel survivors, that steal the only means of survival from people. Before it was zombies versus humans but now, now it's humans versus humans and zombies mixed in. Where was the humanity and uniting as one to combat evil? What does anyone stand for now? That's right nothing. Now it's fight or die, eat or be eaten, steal or be stolen from. A never ending cycle of pain, and suffering. But I need to protect my family, and now as I am trapped in this cramped cage watching my son being manhandled by a man who wants to rape my wife, and wanted to use my son as zombie food. I sat there, and realized that I am not capable of protecting my family alone, of course I can't and I'm stupid for thinking that I could... I can keep them alive but can I really keep them safe. No I can't , in this reality, safe is no zombies and I can't make them disappear. The man I once fought next to was about to destroy my family. I can't get rid of the zombies but I can get rid of him! Whit that new spark of motivation, I slammed my fist against the cage when we brought my son back in, my unconscious son, I had to protect him! I had to get out!** I HAVE TO!**

I didn't notice him reaching into my wife's cage before I heard the sound of a ringing gunshot, I looked over to see sasuke pointing a gun into kinosuke's now bleeding chest. My eyes widened in shock , sasuke made is way over to my cage and itachi's , he unlocked us using the key that was hanging from an old hook on the dirty wall. We quickly ran to my little boy's side, he was unconscious on the ground, sasuke held him on himself, his left arm along his waist and his left hand on his back , his right hand was pushing minato's head in his pale neck. We heard footsteps coming at a fast pace, I stood in front of my family from the eminent danger that was coming and that danger was the rebels bursting into the room, seeing they're leader on the ground, dead and pointed they're guns at us. I shut my eyes, ready to be shot to death.

" drop the gun." came a voice with authority. A voice that we all knew very well.

" Kyuubi!" screamed sasuke in surprise, soon after each of the rebels were shot down by kyuubi and a bunch of guards much like back in japan. He ordered the white masked guards to take us, they lead us away from the cell like room and carefully out the dirty building and stuffed us in a car. It was an army vehicle much like the one we got jacked of. I sat beside sasuke, checking on our son while Itachi sat silently beside Kyuubi. 30 minutes on the broken roads, infested with zombies and rats , the country that was safe was now very similar to the place we tried to forget, so much was lost back then... so much couldn't be recovered. I had heard that they had sent soldiers there to see if japan could be saved but sadly, it wasn't and those soldiers never came back, after that they had decided to completely annihilate japan. They hadn't rescued many but does who did, like us were grateful, we were once clueless but now in this chaos , we were the most prepared. The 30 minute drive was peaceful, no zombies, no humans ... just us. Surprising enough that we haven't seen a single hoard yet, but I'm positive they are coming. I tightened my grip on my raven's waist, pulling him and my kid closer to me, as Kyuubi was eyeing us. I smirked and pointed my nose up, a sign of arrogance,

" is there a problem Kyuubi?" I said in a arrogant tone that made his stare falter before becoming stronger, he smirked back at me and leaned against his seat, arms crossed in front of him,

" I was just wondering why such a beautiful person could marry someone like you , let alone have your child. How bout leaving the husband that's hiding things from you, and be with me?" Kyuubi said smirking at me and proceeded to stare at my wife. I snapped , grabbing by the collar , I lifted him up but he didn't even flinch. My face was inches away from his as I growled like a beast in his face.

" **You know nothing about me, and stay away from my family! We don't need your help!"** I growled out , when the vehicle came to a halt I grabbed my wife's hand, but he wouldn't budge. He looked at me with an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't identify,

"what is he talking about naruto?" he said tightening his hold on our son after taking his hand back from my grip.

"It's nothi-"

" NO IT'S NOT! Tell me!" he screamed waking minato up before the driver said we have arrived, we were all pushed out of the vehicle, in front of us was now some kind of Victorian church that , I expect is used as a refuge for survivors like japan but this one was less safe and like we saw before even the safest place can end up going down because of them. The church was old, very old, the windows were made of beautiful colorful glass, while the rest of the building from the outside was old looking,dusty and grey. We slowly walked in before a man dressed in robes came and took our son,saying he was a healer and that he would take good care of him. We all walked into the Victorian shelter church, it was the same as outside, the same grayness and dustiness as well as the colorful glass windows beaming colorful light into the grey room, that now was equipped with futons on the floor instead of church benches. Itachi beside me was looking around with intrigue of the new place we were stationed in while sasuke remained distant , I would see him occasionally rubbing his flat stomach that had life growing in it. I later saw that man, kyuubi make his way towards sasuke, touching him in a way that I did not find platonic, but sasuke didn't seem to notice at all. He just glanced off to the side and continued conversation with the red head who saved us. I knew that he was upset by the fact that he thought I didn't trust him, but I did it's just things that he can't know , for his emotional safety, as well as mine. The rest of the day was spent wandering the church and checking up on the little protection we had. Until I finally saw my opportunity to talk to MY wife, I pulled him to the side and sat him down on the sofa near the church's dusty walls from years of poor cleaning. He looked at me with a irritated look,

" what?" he questioned not looking at me , only rubbing his shirt covered belly. I sighed I didn't want sasuke to know about my past, the past right after we broke up when we were younger.

" What Kyuubi was talking about, after we broke up. I was depressed, I didn't care, I couldn't see how much I hurt you, I was wandering the streets one day, when a man stopped in front of me, while I was crossing the alley, he put his hand into his coat and trusted pictures towards me...pictures... pictures of you, you showering, you walking to school, you eating, you talking to classmates... I saw red, beat him into telling me where he had gotten does pictures, but all he did was push me away violently and ran straight into the street, right into the way of the car. He died on impact, I had blamed myself for the death of the man I didn't know, but I still had your pictures. And I could still find out who had taken them. I tracked down the address on the envelope that came with them, and it lead to kyuubi's house, back in japan, I had charged right over there and beat him until the police arrived, I was charged with assault, I didn't care , all that mattered to me was that you were safe, It didn't matter if you didn't like me anymore, it wasn't rare for people to dislike me immensely. I wanted you safe with no worries... but I never got to the bottom of why Kyuubi had those pictures of you." I said looking away from his beautiful angel like face , that was flawless and white like a pearl but filled with shock,

" W-w-why didn't you tell me?" he stuttered, a hand over his mouth, it was kind of dark but I could still see the shinning tears in the corner of his dark eyes. I grabbed his face gently into my hands,

" I didn't want you to live in fear that the man would take action. I promised myself that I would watch over you, making sure you would come to school everyday looking the same health wise as the day before, you would laugh normally because nothing was troubling you. Even if we were no more, I still loved you." I explained , looking in his troubled eyes softly, caressing his soft hair.

" na-naruto" he whispered before we shared a deep kiss, my arm firmly around his waist, we stayed cuddling each other for a while until I tried to get up, to see that sasuke was in a deep sleep. I chuckled to myself before lifting him in my arms bridal style. His body didn't change much from when we were teenagers except now he's not a virgin and he doesn't blush as much but he was still really lithe so it was easy for me to carry him, I put him on one of those shared futons and laid beside him, few minutes later I drifted off into a restful sleep. Little did I know that when I would wake up from my dreamless sleep... the one I truly love... will not be there.

The suspence! and I got a review that said naruto was preggers but nope it's sasuke just wanted to clear that up... Sasuke is the pregnant one, he gave birth to minato and he is carrying the unborn child. No zombies in this chapter but don't worry next one will have more then I it had in the whole story, okay and I might not be able to update as fast as usual since finals are starting but I'll be back in no time, and i have to continue on my story UCHIHA too so yee ... hope you enjoyed , review and stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7 scared and lab Final chapter!

So here it is! TA-DAAAA! The long awaited sequel to survival of the dead! I wanted to thanks someone before for helping me with the original and that someone would be BadButt94, thank you for all the advice I really appreciate that ^.^ and for helping me with this story the brilliant idea this tragic tale 's finally is Luna midnight moon Thanks so much! And I hope you all like it! And another big thanks to Jay foster for saving my stories from being removed from FF because of the violence ._. Well Thank you :D

**Warnings: violence, lemons, blood , gore all that jazz, explicit content**

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto (sadly)

_The purpose of surviving the dead_

_Chapter 7: Scared and lab._

_Sasuke's pov:_

I woke up with a aching pain in my head, I rubbed at it gently before reaching out to find my husband missing. I blinked a couple of times before I shot up from my laying position to find myself in an unknown room, placed on a soft bed. I looked around, before getting up to find that I was not wearing the clothing I had fallen asleep with, I was now wearing wrist length shorts that didn't hide much, and a see threw white shirt, I wrapped the white blanket of the plush bed around myself before proceeding to investigate the room. The room was big, not overly decorated but you could tell that the person who decorated it had good home sense. The wall were a dark red color that made the room rather dark even with the lamps that were station on dark brown night stands on either side of the bed. Placed on the wall, a dark brown dresser could be found, the drawer slightly open. I walked towards in on a drunken step because of the pounding in my head, I slowly opened the drawer more so I could reach in, when I did I touched some kind of paper, I pulled said paper out to reveal an envelope? I looked at it causiously before heading towards the bed, sitting near the light. Once seated, I pulled out a paper and a few pictures spilled out as I pulled the paper out. I grabbed the pictures before my eyes widened... pictures of me? PICTURES OF ME! My body shook violently before I set the stake of pictures of me, and proceeded to read the information on the paper. It read:

_'The S-virus, a virus that regenerates human cells but cannot regenerate the two organs that we can't live without, the brain and the heart. Once infect, said subject dies only to come back to life, but with only they're primary sense, the sense to eat. Which drives us to call them zombies since they crave the taste of human flesh. Created by: Orochimaru with the financial assistance of Kyuubi. They worked together to produce the virus after Orochimaru was charged for the rape and stalking of a young boy, Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest son of the family that was previously working with Orochimaru in a bio weaponry research facility. The S-virus was named after said boy, he named it the sasuke virus, s- virus in short due to the revenge he wanted on sasuke for telling his parents about what the ex scientist had done. While Kyuubi, not only in it for the money, also had a complex with the young Uchiha that he had watched on the side lines. The S-virus was launched in japan after notice of the due date the scientist and kyuubi had placed for the launching.'_

My body shook in shock, what ? The virus was created because I didn't keep the fact that he raped me a secret? I put my hand over my mouth in an attempt to keep the noises that were threatening to come out at bay.

" Why hello. I see you've found out." the voice chuckled from the door, I snapped my head to that direction ,seeing the red head at the door whit his arms crossed over his broad chest. I clutched the blanket closer to my chest, I scooted further up the bed as he approached to finally sit on the bed near me, I kept a defensive position, carefully protecting my stomach in case he tried anything suspicious.

" w-w-w" I stuttered out, unable to get it out before he smirked turning his head towards me.

" why you ask. Because You may not remember this but a long time ago, I was your teacher, fresh out of university, your class was my first class. You had came at lunch on a summer day to ask for help. I was entranced by your beauty, your silky black hair, beautiful white face and striking black eyes. I had fallen in love with my student. But you, you didn't notice my love for you, you were in love with that Uzumaki, even if he could never give you what I could... I was angry, I was so angry. My love for you was so twisted that it became a strong lust. I had to have you, I had to be in you. So when orochimaru proposed my rich family to help him create the virus, I jumped to the opportunity. To me, if I did this and protected you, you would fall in love with me. But I was to late! That fucker protected you before I could! I hated him then and I hate him now! So I waited and waited for the right time to strike once more and that time has come. You see, your mission is a success. Why? Because this is the laboratory." I was so shocked my mind couldn't even process anything anymore, this is the laboratory? He did this! He did this to my family... because of me. Because of me this chaos is happening. Because... because of me. But is it really my fault. He walked over to the tv near the bed , I turned my self in his direction, carefully reaching for a pen on the table. He continued,

" you see here," he said clicking on the remote opening the TV to reveal... **THE BIGGEST PACKS OF ZOMBIES I HAD EVER SEEN!** The laboratory had bleeding and missing limbs zombies everywhere they were limping and eating on each other, they were so hungry that , that was the only thing they could eat. He switched the camera, showing naruto and itachi fighting for they're lives against a group of bile oozing zombies. Heads were exploding, body parts went flying, blood dripping to the floor as they're moans and groans could be heard from the speakers.

" NO! PLEASE! NO!" I screamed, tears running down my face as I saw the zombies coming close r and closer before my intelligent brother found an escape, he opened the door and quickly barricaded it after everyone got in, the room they entered was one with only a legless zombies that was crawling towards them before naruto shot it right in the head, splashing blood on his black shoes, rotten brain spilling out of the broken skull.

" I have placed a total of 5 thousand zombies in this ' church' just for you to have to pleasure of seeing your family die and turn." I shook, trembled and cried as he approached me, sitting in front of me, he reached out and caressed my hair,

" but you see my dear sasuke, there is a cure. Do you want to know why the virus was named after you sasuke? Because you are the cure. Your blood is the only thing that can stop the transformation." My head snapped up at that. I was the cure, meaning I could save people. I was shook out of my thoughts when he came forward to try to kiss me. But before he could, I trusted the open pen right into his neck, causing the point of the pen to enter into the junction of his neck, causing blood to spill out as he roared and clutched at the wound. I got up quickly, swiftly pushing him to the side as I ran out the room , to run face to face with a hungry zombie that had all his limps but he had many gaping holes in his body that were spilling blood and detached flesh out of it, he was also missing an eye and the other one was rolled back into his head, he also had a gaping hole in his both cheeks showing his row of rotten,bloody teeth . My eyes widened to the size of saucers, before I heard someone roar my name and the zombies was tackled to the side. I gasped seeing it was my husband who tackled the zombie was now struggling to get the zombie off him , I was about to run up to help him but I was grabbed by kyuubi, itachi couldn't save us since he was protecting minato and warding off other zombies. I kicked and screamed, trying to grab the zombies attention, so he would come to me and get off my husband. I threw myself to the ground, bringing kyuubi with me, we moved in a struggle until my hand touched a gun that had fallen. I grabbed it in a firm grip, pulling it in front of me and I pulled the trigger the sound resounding in the laboratory. Blood splashed all over my face, I looked up in shock to see that I had shot him right in the face, his eyes rolled back before I saw the bleeding hole that my gun had made in his forehead.

"ARG!" Screamed naruto as the zombie took a vicious bite of his arm taking out a big chunk of flesh from his tanned arm that he tried to protect himself with.

" NO!" I screamed as I shot the zombie right in the head as Itachi blocked the only entry left with the help of minato.

Blood dripped on the ground, I sunk to naruto's bleeding side, blood was coming out from his wound like a waterfall. I ripped with my teeth trough my tears and wrapped it tightly around his bleeding arm. I placed his damp head on my lap as tears fell on his sweating face, he reached up and placed a hand on my cheek,

" I-i-in the e-end, I-I kept m-my promise t-to y-you. I protected y-you. I l-love y-you a-and m-minato so much. I-i'm s-sorry, I w-won't b-be a-able t-to s-see o-our b-baby-"

" shh, don't speak anymore." I said tears dripping like a water fall.

" DADDY!" Minato screamed coming to his side. " Please don't die daddy, please don't leave us." I said crying , that's when I remembered.

" Itachi. Get me a syringe." I ordered keeping my eyes on naruto as I squeezed his limp hand , we only had a few minutes before he turns.

" wh-"

" get me a syringe." I repeated , he ran to a table and found a syringe laying there innocently. He grabbed it and ran back to be in full speed. He threw it at me and I caught it swiftly. I pulled my arm out in front of me after opening the transparent cap of the syringe.

I stabbed the syringe in my arm , flinching at the faint pain, before I extracted the deep red blood from my veins.

I looked at him for a minute before I stabbed him right in the heart,

" please god, please we need him" I prayed before inserting the blood into his heart. Nothing! He wasn't moving! He didn't turn but he isn't coming back. I could only hear the faint cry of my son, I flung myself at my husband, punching him in the chest as my tears flew from my eyes,

" **how could you leave me! We promised , so come back ! Please I need you! We need you! NARUTO" **I screamed...

A beat.

Then another.

A gasp.

" naruto?" I said hesitantly. His body shook for a few seconds before he opened his now warm blue eyes. He sat up and looked at us in shook. Tears were running down all of our sweaty faces,

" I'm gone for 5 minutes, and look what happens to all of you. And hey! I always keep my promises." He said in arrogance crossing his arms over his chest like all the panic to get him back to life didn't happen and that he didn't just get bit.

" DADDY! Your alive!" minato screamed hugging naruto's leg as he got up, naruto put a comforting hand on his head before nodding down at him.

" I knew you would survive, that seemly fatal infection." Itachi said putting a hand in front of him, naruto raised a blond eyebrow.

" No , I really did" he said, because of course he didn't.

" thank goodness." I whispered, my bangs covering my eyes. He looked down at me crossing his arms in arrogance again.

" I'm not that easy to kill. You should have more faith in your husband. How could you even think something so incredibly stupid like me dying" he said pointing his nose up. I glared up at him , tears in my eyes,

" you can hardly blame us! We were worried about you , okay!" I screamed.

" huh?" he said snapping his eyes open, I ran up to him, stopping inches away from him, my hands over my chest,

" Nobody ever lives threw a bite! We were lucky I was informed of the cure!" I said crying my eyes out.

" stop blubbering already. I'm alive. So what's the big deal, let's move on!" he said stomping a foot in front. I grabbed him by the shirt slamming my face into his broad muscled chest. Tears flowing onto the fabric of his clothes.

" I'm not blubbering!" I screamed into his chest. He looked down at me in surprise.

" okay then crying" he said.

"I'm not crying!" I screamed causing more tears to slip from my eyelids. I shook him by his shirt causing him to move back and forth.

" Are so." he said.

" am not!"

" You are!"

" I'm not!"

" yes you are"

" SHUT UP!" I screamed hitting his already bruised chest hard. He chuckled before tilting my crying face by my chin and planting a kiss on my lips.

" I'm glad I get to see your beautiful face again, and I get to see our children grow." he said hugging me close , until we heard the sound of a helicopter's propeller . We ran up the cracked stairs up to the roof to be met with a black military helicopter, a voice boomed out of the speakers.

" everyone ready to leave?"

I sighed in relief before looking at naruto as we got into the helicopter. It was over and this time for real...

**-30 minutes later-**

It didn't take much time for us to arrive at the army base , one of the ones that was extremely protected , 100% zombie free. We walked out onto the dry concrete. We were so tired, minato was sleeping in my husbands arms while I was on itachi's back, I feared for my baby greatly. The amount of stress was a lot. Once we got close enough, I was placed on a white stretcher, my family close behind as they brought me to the ultra-sound. Naruto was the only one aloud in the room. A cold liquid was placed on my 2 months stomach, it made me shiver before the embryo was shown on the screen as the monitor moved along my stomach. A perfectly healthy little baby. Absolutely nothing wrong with it. When we came out we were welcomed into the arms of my whole family, including my parents who ran to us as soon as we got to base. And I have to say that my papa wasn't very pleased with me being pregnant at such a young age again. After our rescue, another team went to investigate the lab , they had found orochimaru's body, he had suicide prior to our arrival.

Maybe now, the world will be safe. I heard from the guards that after I give birth to my baby they will take samples of my blood to make cures, I also heard that we were going to be transported to Brazil. A beautiful tropical country. And I think we deserve it. Itachi-nii finally got in contact with his wife who was now in Brazil with mayumi. This time, this time we are safe. I felt a hand touch my leg, I look down to see minato look up at me with a smile,

" Minato didn't cry much, minato did a good job?" He said hopefully, I was about to answer until naruto came in with his newly bandaged arm,

" Yes you did, I'm proud of you son." he said patting our son head. He smiled up at us before running off to go play. Naruto put his uninjured arm around my waist, putting my head on his muscled shoulder.

" how are you and the baby?" he asked rubbing his big tanned hand on my stomach, and kissing my head.

" were just fine, just fine"

-000000-

**5 years later**

" minato! don't go to far!" I screamed as my now 7 years old son ran around happily towards the forest near the beach.

" I know mom!" he called from the distance, his blond hair shining in the bright sun of Brazil. I smiled until I felt something wrap around my waist, I looked down to see my beautiful little raven haired girl. She had long black hair and blue eyes like the ocean.

" mama, were back" she said before naruto came out a smile on his face. For the first time. He smiled.

" aiko , go play with your brother for a bit" he said before she ran off to find him. We named her after our love for each other.

" how was your day my beautiful wife?" he said charmingly before kissing me on the lips , our lips fitting perfectly together in unison.

" Perfect now that your here" I said kissing his cheek gently. He chuckled before kissing me again,

" I love you."

" I love you too" I replied until...

" MOMMY! DADDY! Minato pushed meee!" Said a screaming whine that was our daughter.

" Don't you just love being a parent" I said smiling up at him.

" hn." he grunted his sweat dropping, we loved it but it could get hard at times. But we always managed. Even when chaos struck, we stood together as a family. Because the purpose of surviving the dead is protecting those you love and cherish. The purpose is keeping humanity alive, by keeping the ones we love.

That is the purpose for me.

Now survive.

End.

DONNNNEEEE! This story has come a long way and I want to say thank you for everyone who helped me and I hope you liked the story and sequel , please review :)


End file.
